Fluff-fest
by captainodonewithyou
Summary: A collection of fluffy Captain Swan oneshots.
1. Mothers Day

She can hear the ruckus in the kitchen from her room all the way down the hall and she considers getting up and interfering in what by the sounds of it is likely the biggest mess the apartment has ever seen— but her bed is warm and she is tired and content and it feels like there is an invisible cloud holding her captive in such an impossibly good way. And the smell is shockingly heavenly.

"No… Killian— Oh!" there's another crash and scarcely contained laughter fills the whole apartment and she is so happy listening to them.

"Where is the… paddle contraption?" Killian asks, and he's trying to be quiet but failing oh so miserably. Then Henry snorts and she can just _see_ the playful disapproval on her sons face. Her hand absentmindedly drifts to her stomach, rubbing gentle circles.

"What is that even supposed to be?" Henry asks with another, louder snort.

Killian scoffs, "A flower!" he answers indignantly, and now Henry's laughter is beyond control.

"Where are the petals?" he manages breathlessly, and another little gasp says that they're most definitely engaging in some sort of altercation now.

"Just plate the bloody things and take it to your mother, you imp," Killian's voice finally commands good naturedly, and softer sounds ensue, followed by the gentle patter of feet down the hall.

"You got the door?" Henry whispers from the other side of the wall, and Emma lets her eyes drift closed, pulling her covers to her nose and giving her very best impression of sleep as her door creaks open.

"Mom?" a soft hand on her shoulder and the wonderful, wonderful sweet smell of food is under her nose, and she lets her eyes flutter open.

Her heart swells as she takes in her boys, Henry balancing a heaping tray of fruit and misshapen pancakes, Killian coveting a tall mug of what must be cocoa.

"Mmm," she greets, sitting up carefully and reaching to muss Henry's hair. "Breakfast, huh?" she glanced over him at Killian, who is bouncing in that horribly excited way, back and forth on the balls of his feet. Henry sets the tray cautiously on her nightstand, and then throws his arms around her.

"Happy mothers day, mom!" she smiles into his hair, kissing him softly.

"Thanks, kid," she says softly, then glances again into Killian's sparkling eyes, "Thanks Killian."

"Of course, love," he scoffs, as if she should've expected no less. "Surprises are my specialty," he adds with a smug smirk.

"Mmm," she hums, running her fingers along Henry's back as he's settled in bed beside her. She allows a soft grin to tug at her lips, to see just how crazy she can drive him. His eyes narrow.

"Something you wish to say?" he asks suspiciously.

"Mhm," she nods, and his eyes narrow further, bearing into her. Her hand shifts back to her stomach, and his eyes follow and widen with realization, almost comically.

"Are you—" his voice trails off, but the utter hope in his wide blue eyes makes her heart flutter.

She nods once and every ounce of tension leaves his face, eyes glistening as he falls to her and pulls her to his lips.

"Okay, ew," Henry interrupts and it takes everything to stop kissing Killian, to glance at her son. He's confused, and looks minorly violated.

"Henry…" she says, and now it's his eyes searching hers and she struggles to contain the smile tugging at her lips, "I'm pregnant."

His face splits into a grin and he throws his arms around her again, before abruptly pulling back and looking at her hesitantly.

"I didn't mean to hug you so hard, I'm sorry," he says, concern evident on his face, and she giggles at his worry and glances again at Killian, who is clearly just as awestruck as before, watching her with a look of such pure love that she doesn't recall ever being on the receiving end of.

She is so _happy_.

"You can hug me as hard as you want kid."


	2. Wii

"Press the A, Killian, the A… Killian!" Emma swung her own remote frantically at the television, struggling to defend Killian's player as well as her own. A series of vibrations took her remote and she finally resorted to the age-old cure— pressing as many buttons as possible as quickly as possible, whilst swinging her remote wildly in front of her.

A vase on the other end of the apartment toppled over with a gust of badly controlled magic as Emma's character died and the screen went black.

_GAME OVER._

She slowly turned to glare at Killian, only to meet sparkling eyes and a smirk that clearly said he hadn't even been trying to pay attention to the game.

"Nice to know you have my back," she glowered, rolling her eyes.

"You take your _video games_ rather seriously, love," he answered and the pure amusement on his face was unbearable, "You broke your mum's vase," he added, motioning halfheartedly across the room and sprawling out further across the couch.

"That wasn't my fault," she defended, and his smirk grew.

"I rather think she'll beg to differ," he drawled and the self-satisfied smugness on his face was infuriating.

"Ok, so no video games. You win," she finally conceded, stepping around the coffee table to sink into the couch beside him.

"I never said _no_ video games, love," he corrected, eyes sparkling as he reached out a hand to muss with one of her stray curls, "But perhaps a less… emotional… sport would suffice?" again his eyes flicked to the vase, sparkling with a silent chuckle.

"It's a two-player game, pirate," she answered, dropping her head to his shoulder with a long suffering sigh, "It requires two people to _play_."

"Hmm," he answered, and she peered up at him as his eyes darkened and his tongue flicked out across his lips. He met her eyes with a mischievous grin, "I can certainly think of more pleasurable two-player games that I'm quite willing to play. To protect the vases, of course."

"Oh really?" she fed, and she cuddled further into his chest as his arm came around her back, holding her close to him.

"Aye," his eyebrow shot up as he nodded once, and a laugh shook his chest.

"That's awfully valiant of you, protecting the vases and all," she smirked, and sighed as he pressed his lips into her hair.


	3. Back to the Future

Sooo I cheated and this isn't fluffy at all really but it's sorta cute lil drabble so here:

* * *

"So, how long do you think we have before I make like Marty McFly and disappear?" she meant it as a joke, and let out a little spurt of laughter along with it, but he tensed and halted in front of her and she crashed unceremoniously into his back, fingers digging into the new brown coat he wore.

"Disappear?" his voice faltered slightly on the edge of a question, and her heart clenched as she hesitantly released his jacket, slipping backwards a step and dropping her hands to her side.

"I just meant… Back to the Future…" she stumbled over her words, and shook her head as he turned to face her, concerned eyes so wide and blue and _worried_. "There's a… film. About this kid who goes back in time in a DeLorean. And he has to fix his parents up, so he gets born. I was making a, uh, joke."

His eyes bore into her, wide and unamused.

"I won't let you disappear, Swan," he told her firmly, and she offered him a tight lipped smile.

"Right."

"Emma," he repeated with a twinge of annoyance, gaze never faltering from hers, "I _will not_ let you disappear," his eyes narrowed slightly, "That was a bloody terrible joke."

She watched him carefully, and then let her eyes fall to her shoes.

"You're right," she agreed, considering her words, "Marty never did get unborn. Or, whatever. He fixed it," she cautiously looked back up at him, and tried not to smirk and the baffled affection that lit his eyes (_and only then did she realize that he didn't even know what a DeLorean was, much less a film and she bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing at how he didn't even try to hide his utter confusion_).

"As will we," he assured her, touching her shoulder gently.


End file.
